


Jalex Oneshot

by Starlight00001



Category: All Time Low, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth - Fandom, jalex - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, No suicide I promise, Self-Harm, no suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight00001/pseuds/Starlight00001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an oneshot I wrote about Jalex, it's good I think!<br/>It's my first Jalex story, but I'm really proud of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalex Oneshot

Alex's POV:

I open the door and walks in, late as usual.  
”Hey, where's Jack?” I say with a smile and sits down on the trashy couch next to Zack.  
Jack is never late to a band practice, I mean he sometimes sleeps through it or is doing something else. But he is never late for a band practice.

”I don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday” Rian replies.

”Me neither, maybe he's sick or something” Zack says. Maybe, but he always calls or sends a message when he's sick or if something happens. I check my phone, nothing.

”We should probably start, I'm sure he will turn up later.” Rian says and takes his drumsticks.

”Okay, let's start then” I say picking up my guitar and walk over to the microphone. I hope he turns up, cause I really need to talk to him. Jack has been my best friend for ages and he's always their for me when I need support.

*End of band practice*

”Bye” I say before I slam the door after me and walks to my car, It's kind of trashy and dirty but I like it.  
Jack never showed up, weird. I try to call him but no one picks up, so I decide to drive to his place and see if he's home. I know a shortcut so I'm gonna be there in ten minutes.

*Earlier that morning at Jack's place*

Jack's POV:

When I wake up I just feel so weak. I don't have the strength anymore, I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that I'm not in love with my best friend!

I just lay in my bed for what feels like hours. When I finally get out of my warm bed, I only have the strength to go to the bathroom. I sit in the bathroom against the door and cries. I can't do this anymore, I just want to end it all. I would be better off dead, no one will miss me. I mean why would someone miss someone as ugly and fat as me? A fag that is in love with his best friend.

My hand reaches for the razor and grabs it. I slide it over my leg over and over. It feels so good, the pain, I deserve it, I'm ugly and no one likes me. The blood drips and collide against the cold, white bathroom floor. I start to slide it over my chest and my arms. The red liquid gather in a dark puddle on the floor beneath me. And the thoughts runs through my head: You're ugly! Nobody likes you! You're fat! You're a stupid fag! You're broken! Nobody will ever love someone like you!

Then I just drop the knife, my head starts to spin around. I sit there in the puddle of my insides and cries, the blood just flows out of the scars.  
I'm so dizzy I just sit there against the door. After a really long time the blood starts to coagulate. By some reason I just leave the razor and my blood puddle and walks back to my bed where I lay down under the covers.

I can hear the phone ring in the back of my head, but I'm to dizzy to answer.

Then I hear a knock on my door. ”Jack, are you there?” It's Alex. I don't answer. He knocks again. When I still don't answer he unlocks my door and walks in.

*A few seconds earlier from Alex's point of view*

Alex's POV:

I park my car and gets out of it. When I'm at Jack's door I knock at it and scream ”Jack, are you there?”. No answer. I knock again, still no answer, I start to get worried. I look in my bag and finds the extra key that Jack had gave to me, I unlock the door.

I walk into the hallway, no Jack. I walk into the living room and the small kitchen, still no Jack. I get even more worried. When I walks into his bedroom he is laying there fully hidden underneath the covers. I pull away the covers a bit so I can see his face, he looks pale and sick.

”Are you okay Jack?” I ask worried.

”I think I'm sick” Jack lies. I hear that he's lying, but I pretend to believe him.

”Okay, I'm gonna look if you have some medicine in your bathroom” I say and walk in the direction of the bathroom.

”No, wait!” jack says, but I don't hear him. When I open the bathroom door and sees the blood I just scream and run back to Jack.

”Please, tell me that's not you're blood, please” I scream at Jack. He doesn't say anything and that answers my question. I just start crying and asks him: ”Why? Why, why? WHY?”

He looks away, he seems embarrased. I pull the covers of him, he tries to fight me but he's too weak. I see all the scars all over his body. On his arms, his legs, his chest and his back. But that's not the worst, I look at his body it's so skinny, it's unhealthy, it's unhuman. His ribs are fully visible. ”When was the last time you ate?” He looks away again, he looks dizzy, like he would fall into unconsciousness by any second.

”I'm gonna get you something to eat” I say and walk to his kitchen. To my surprise all the cupboards are empty. I take a glass of water and returns to him. ”Why is all you're cupboards empty?” I ask.

”Because I don't eat” he confess ashamed. My jaw drops, why wouldn't he eat?

”You dont eat” I ask ”Why?”

”Because I have to lose weight...” He replies in a whisper. ”Because I'm fat” My jaw drops even lower now. How can he think he is fat. He is so skinny, too skinny.

”You're not fat” I say ”You're too skinny, you have to eat more.

”No, I'm really fat” he says. ”I have to lose weight. Just look at me”

I take of my T-shirt and shows him my body, he blushes. ”This is normal” I say. ”You're too skinny, promise me you start to eat again” I give him the glass of water and an energy bar I find in my bag. ”Eat it”

”No”

”Please, Jack” I look at him with a puppy face. ”You're starving yourself. Please do it for me”

”Okay” he says and drinks the glass of water and eats half of the bar. I have to feed him the other half.

”Good” I say smiling at him. ”Now can you please answer why you cut yourself” I start to clean his scars with a wet towel, he winces under the touch.

”I think I'm fat, ugly and worthless” He says looking down crying. ”And there's someone I love who never can love me back, YOU!”

The words echoes in the room. I look at him, he isn't lying. I pull the younger boy close and kiss his lips. When I pull away I say ”I love you”

He looks surprised like he can't understand why someone would love him. Then he smiles at me and says ”I love you too” I kiss him again.

”You need to eat, I can go out and buy something” I say ”You stay here and rest and get dressed” He nods.

”But before I go, I'm gonna clean up your bathroom floor and throw away the razor” I say and do that. ”Promise me you will never cut again. If you ever have problems, talk with me, please”

He hesitates first but then he says ”I promise, as long as I have you” I smile at him and gives him a hug.

”Got to go now, see you in a while” I say and walks through the door, but before I close the door I look at him and ask ”Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

He smiles at me and says ”Of course, I love you” I smile back and say ”I love you too” Then I close the door.

*Skip time to when Alex is back a moment later with food*

Still Alex's POV:

When I come back Jack has pulled on a red T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

”I bought a pizza and some soda, I hope you like Hawaii” I say and put the food on the table in the living room.

”I love Hawaii” he says and takes a seat at the table. We start eating and talking about everything.

I saw that Jack only took one pizza slice so I say ”Jack, you promised to eat, at least take two more slices.

”I do it for you” he says and takes two more slices of the pizza and some soda.

He smiles at me and says ”Thanks for saving me. I'm the happiest man in the world because of you.”

”I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you” I reply and smile. ”And I'm the happiest man in the world because of you. I’m not exaggerating, I really am the happiest man in the world.” He smiles and gives me a kiss.

”I love you”

”I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did please leave kudos and comment what you think about it.


End file.
